1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having reduced weight.
2. Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses using liquid crystal displays or plasma display panels are widely used to display images. In particular, plasma display apparatuses can be used to provide a large screen with superior characteristics in terms of image quality, thickness, weight, and viewing angle, and are easily fabricated.
In general, a plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel, a chassis, and a circuit unit. When the size of the plasma display panel is increased, the size of the chassis supporting the plasma display panel must also be increased. However, since the chassis is generally formed of aluminum, the weight of the chassis greatly increases when the size of the chassis increases, and thus, productivity when fabricating the chassis is degraded and fabrication costs of the chassis increase.